1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat mounted workout station system and more particularly pertains to exercising from a sitting position through various motions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workout equipment of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, workout equipment of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,394 to Wilkinson discloses a Universal Portable Exercise Apparatus Adaptable to Fit a Chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,694 to Pauls et al. discloses a Combination Chair and Exercise Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,247 to Sterling discloses an Exercise Chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,296 to Wang et al. discloses a chair Mounting Exercising Unit. United States Patent Number to Wu discloses a Magnetically Controlled Exerciser for Exercising Arms. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,190 to Brentham discloses a Physical Exercise Chair.
In this respect, the seat mounted workout station system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising from a sitting position through various motions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved seat mounted workout station system which cad be used for exercising from a sitting position through various motions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.